


Howdy, Sunshine

by quietrobots



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Everyone is an early riser but buzz, Fluff, Human AU, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory, first fic!!, maybe I’ll add more tags later!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrobots/pseuds/quietrobots
Summary: Mornings were never Buzz’s favorite, but at least he got to spend them with his favorite people.





	Howdy, Sunshine

The morning was quiet. It seemed that even the roosters realized that it was destined to be a mellow day. The sun was hazy as it twinkled through the curtains of a well made, yet humble home. Buzz felt the warmth on his eyelids and rolled over, thinking that if he avoided it, this time the sun would go away.  
“Come on, Buzz.” A voice behind him said. It was Jessie. He felt the red head’s rough yet gentle fingers snake around his neck to his torso. Her movements were filled with the cloudiness of sleep as well. She was always the second to last one to rise. A movement on the opposite side of the bed shifted the man’s focus.  
“I thought you were asleep for good this time.” It was Woody. “Mind if we trade?”  
“Fine.” Jessie sounded reluctant, and Buzz swore he heard a quiet huff from Bo Peep(who was undoubtedly using Woody as a heating pad) as the cowfolk switched places. Once Woody was settled next to him, Buzz finally rolled over.  
“Howdy.” Woody’s eyes showed no sign of sleep. His flannel and jeans showed that he had already done chores and crawled right back into bed. What time was it? Had he really slept in that late? The cowboy shifted his head by Buzz’s torso and almost disappeared under the blanket.”You’re comfy.” Woody explained while wrapping his arms around the other’s torso the best he could.  
“Well good morning to you too.” Buzz wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He looked across the bed to see that the girls were in a similar arrangement. Bo had huddled under the blankets and Jessie looked like she was protecting her from the world. He reached forward to grab the cowgirl’s hand with his own. She took it immediately and held onto it firmly.  
Every morning and every night there was a different pattern, but this one was the best. Everyone was resting in a comfortable silence that could last hours. Woody squirmed once or twice but besides that they were undisturbed. Sometime durning the passing minutes Bo and Buzz moved closer to the middle, making it easier for all of them to get closer.  
Buzz had his arm wrapped around the two in the middle, acting like a pillow to Bo. His other arm was being held by a clingy Woody. He always tended to get even more so when asleep. Jessie took advantage of Woody not taking his full arm and still held hands with Buzz. Her other hand was occupied by Bo’s.  
Unfortunately, it would have to be ended soon. Though “soon” seemed like years away to these four.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a fic! I’ve dabbled in writing before, but I’ve never felt confident enough to post it till now! Wanted it to be short yet sweet! Please be nice to me; I will cry.


End file.
